pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Suzuki
Daigo Suzuki is a character in Pokemon X & Y:Calems Conquest. He is the leader of the sinister gang and serves as the main antagonist. He is first seen. Daigo is first seen in CC002 where he is first seen giving a speech to the townspeople about how he intends to transform the world for the better. He then proceeds to accuse Calem of abusing his pokemon which causes Calem to get angry. During the sinister gangs morning attack on Santalune City he is seen ordering one of his commanders Lei to kidnap Viola and put her on trial for crimes against pokemon kind. Calem challenges the commander to a battle. It is Froakie vs Pawniard and Froakie dfeats the Commander and his Pawniard. He then has a Commander trick Calem into handing over the Isis Stone. When the Sinister Gang attacks Pokemon League Daigo Suzuki reveals that his caring for pokemon is a ruse and that he truly seeks to rule over the Kalos region and put its wealthy on trial for crimes on the poor. He then has his Commander Beverly challenge Grant to a battle where the Commander manages to defeat Grants Tyrantrum,Aurorus and Kabutops with a Wailord and Slaking. After Vasunus another commander is defeated he is angry that his Marxist plans are ruined. He then challenges Calem to a battle where he is finally defeated here he disbands the Sinister Gang and is revealed to be mentoring Serena in Rhyhorn Racing revealing he used to date Grace Serenas mom before he founded the Sinister Gang. Alakazam-Alakazam is Daigo's first Pokemon. It was first used to teleport him to the Sinister Gangs hideout underneath Lumiose City. so that he could be given It is shown to be enitrely powerful as it managed to beat all of Clemonts pokemon in one hit. In the Pokemon League it was used to battle Claem and his Greninja where it proved to be powerful with moves such as Charge Beam Facade and Shadow Ball. However it was eventually defeated by a Dark Pulse from Greninja- It's known moves are Charge Beam,Facade and Shadow Ball Mismagius-Mismagius is Daigo's second pokemon. It was first used to grab a hold of Viola.At the Pokemon League it was used to battle Calem where its powerful moves made it difficult for Calems Tyrantrum,Hawlucha and Honchkrow. But it was defeated by Honchkrows Night Slash. None of its moves are known. Beheeyem-Beheeyem is Daigos third pokemon it was used to battle Serenas Chesnaught after Calem became too exhausted to fight. Despite its tpe advantage it was defeated by a Hyper Beam from Chesnaught after Beheeyem almost fainted it. Goodra-Goodra Is Daigos fourth pokemon It was used to battle Serenas Crobat at the pokemon league. It was also used to fend off the other trainers alongside his four commanders Bisharp Tangrowth Klefki and Conkeldurr. However the other trainers defeated Bisharp Tangrowth Klefki and Conkeldurr afterwards it was revived and lost to Chesnaught. Category:Villains Category:Marxists Category:Former Villains Category:Former Marxists